We propose to utilize video-EEG recording to monitor 30 newborn infants who are at risk for seizures due to asphyxia. We will identify and characterize clinical and subclinical seizures as well as assess EEG background. Infants who demonstrate certain clinical and ictal EEG patterns will be randomized in a double-blind manner to standard phenobarbital therapy or to treatment with placebo. Assessment of efficacy of therapy with phenobarbital versus placebo will be measured in terms of EEG & clinical seizure parameters.